Policeman (Philip Sanders)
The Policeman was an officer based at Weatherfield Police Station who came into contact with residents of Coronation Street on several occasions. On his first visit in April 2006 he was one of two officers who called at No.8 when Gail Platt made a complaint that she was being sent cards by her former dead husband Richard Hillman. Gail accused various people of being behind the morbid practical joke, principally Eileen Grimshaw, and was finally moved to call in the police when she was laughed at by the Street residents in the Rovers. The policeman seemed strangely unfamiliar with the story of Richard Hillman, asked who had a grudge against her and could only suggest that she passed on any further cards straight to them. A few weeks later they called back when another card was received however Gail was devastated to discover that her own son, David, was the one behind the sending of them. In December of the same year, he and his colleague were called out when Tracy Barlow staged a violent row with Charlie Stubbs in No.6, attempting to get her own back on him when she found that he had slept with Maria Sutherland. Tracy feigned that the "row" was over and she didn't want to press charges for a supposed assault. One month later, Tracy's mind games on Charlie found a victim in stepbrother Peter Barlow when Charlie was led to the conclusion that Tracy was having a fling with him. Never having met Peter before, Charlie was unaware of the true nature of their relationship and violently assaulted Peter. The Police arrived later and arrested Charlie. In April 2008, he questioned Leanne Battersby after her restaurant, Valandro's, was burnt to the ground in an insurance scam perpetrated by her and Paul Clayton. One month later, Norris Cole was the victim of a teenage gang, led by Kenzie Judd, who raided The Kabin. Two days later, they carried out a similar raid on Roy's Rolls and the Policeman again investigated the incidents. In October of the same year, he was one of two officers who turned up in the café and arrested Becky Granger several days after she went on a drunken rampage after finding out that boyfriend Jason Grimshaw wanted to rekindle his relationship with his ex-wife Sarah. In January 2009, Maria Connor tried to run over Tony Gordon when her suspicions that he had killed her husband Liam were at their most acute. She ended up injuring herself as well in the attempt when she veered slightly away at the last minute and crashed the car. The policeman interviewed the residents about what they had seen. His last visit to the Street was in August 2009 when he was one of several officers called to the Rosamund Street Medical Centre when Joe McIntyre, addicted to prescription drugs, went berserk in search of his next fix. Joe was arrested for burglary but released on bail to appear in court a week later. List of appearances 2006 *Mon 24th Apr (2) *Mon 15th May (2) *Mon 4th Dec (2) 2007 *Mon 8th Jan (2) 2008 *Wed 2nd Apr *Mon 26th May (2) *Wed 28th May *Fri 10th Oct (1) 2009 *Mon 26th Jan (2) *Fri 7th Aug (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:Police officers